The present invention relates to an improved system for the recovery of heat energy from the exhaust of internal combustion engines operating on the Otto, Diesel, or Brayton Cycles. More particularly, the engines are of the screw design, employing a Rankine cycle and utilizing fluid, i.e. steam, from this cycle in a regenerative braking and start-up cycle.